Aku pulang, Hye Mi
by yoorin matsu
Summary: 8 tahun setelah Sam Dong pergi. Ia kembali hanya untuk Hye Mi, bagaimana reaksi Hye Mi? Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan keduanya. cerita berdasarkan imajinasi author akan ending dari Dream High 1. Read and Comment, please


Halooo…

Bawa oneshoot baru terinspirasi dari Dream High atau mungkin lebih tepatnya berdasarkan kekecewaan aku sebagai penonton yang ga puas dengan ending cerita tentang SamDong-HyeMi-JinGook. Oke ini dia selamat membaca…

**Judul** : _**Aku Pulang, Hye Mi.**_

**Author** : Yoorin Matsu

**Cast** : _**All cast of Dream High season 1**_

**Genre** : Romance, Friendship, etc.

**Type** : OneShoot.

.

.

.

Gadis muda yang telah beranjak dewasa itu tengah merapikan tasnya. Memasukkan partitur lagu juga dompet pink miliknya. Sejenak tangan yang memegang dompet model lama itu terhenti di udara. Seulas senyum terpampang jelas di wajah manisnya.

"Hye Mi-_ya_.." seru Yoon Baek Hee, senyuman lebar tak pernah lepas dari wajah tembemnya. Ia hampiri Go Hye Mi, si gadis yang tengah merapikan barang bawaannya. Hye Mi balas tersenyum, memandangi Baek Hee lewat refleksi kaca.

Baek Hee memegangi pundak Hye Mi yang nampak lelah. "Pertunjukan yang bagus." Pujinya singkat. Ia mengambil salah satu kuris dan dudk di samping Hye Mi. Go Hye Mi dengan muka ketusnya balik menatapi sahabat lamanya itu. "YA, Yoon Baek Hee! Hanya itu yang kau ucapkan."

Baek Hee tertawa geli. Melihat itu Hye Mi ikut tersenyum kecil, ia pandangi lagi dompet miliknya yang masih ia pegang. Baek Hee melirik sekilas, "Hye Mi-_ya_.." panggilnya separuh berbisik. Pandang Hye Mi tak beralih. "Kau merindukannya?" tanya Baek Hee pelan-pelan. Ia memandang lekat Hye Mi lewat kaca rias besar di hadapan mereka.

Hye Mi mendongak. Kini ia memandangi langsung Baek Hee.

"Siapa?" tanyanya cepat. Baek Hee terkekeh. Sahabatnya tak pernah berubah. Jika menyinggung sedikit saja tentang lelaki itu, ia menjadi salah tingkah.

"Siapa lagi, kalau bukan si 'anak kampung'?" kata Baek Hee jahil. Ia tersenyum usil. Hye Mi merutuk pelan. Ia membuka mulutnya hendak membela si 'anak kampung' namun sedetik kemudian, mulutnya tertutup lagi. Akal sehat Hye Mi kembali lagi untuk tidak melakukan hal konyol yang tadi terlintas di pikirannya.

"Kudengar ia akan menerima penghargaan Grammy Awards? Benarkah?" Baek Hee kembali menggoda Hye Mi. Melihat wajah Hye Mi yang merengut, Baek Hee kembali merajuk.

"Haaah.. apa nanti saat acara sambutannya, ia akan menyebut namamu, Hye Mi?" gurau Baek Hee di akhiri dengan tawa kecil yang tertahan. Sekali gerakan kepala Hye Mi tertoleh. Ia memandang Baek Hee dengan muka yang memerah, yang Baek Hee yakin bukan efek dari _make up_ yang Hye Mi kenakan malam itu.

"Kau ini.." desis Hye Mi. Baek Hee tertawa geli.

Jeda sejenak sebelum Baek Hee kembali berkata, "Sudah lama ya, sejak dia pergi ke Amerika? Tak terasa sudah 8 tahun. Bukan begitu Hye Mi?"

Hye Mi mengangguk pelan. Ia tersenyum tipis. Menghela napas sesaat ketika Baek Hee menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Cepatlah, yang lain sudah menunggu di restoran." Ujarnya mengingatkan. Hari itu sepulang dari pertunjukan Hye Mi, mantan anggota Dream High berencana makan malam bersama bagaikan acara reuni bagi mereka semua, meskipun tidak semua hadir dalam reuni kecil tersebut. Lelaki itu tidak hadir. Dia terlalu sibuk untuk datang ke pesta kecil mereka.

Hye Mi memandang lekat refleksi dirinya di cermin ketika Baek Hee sudah pergi. Ia kembali menatap dompetnya. Membukanya untuk melihat foto mereka saat masih di Kirin yang ia sematkan di dompetnya. Hye Mi tersenyum lagi. kenangan masa lalu terlintas di benaknya. Dari awal audisi, tampil di showcase palsu, hingga debut mereka. Kenyang mengingat masa-masa di Kirin, Hye Mi mengeluarkan foto tersebut secara perlahan.

Senyuman Hye Mi semakin terkembang tatkala foto pria itu terlihat. Hye Mi mendesah. Ia sadar betapa rindunya Hye Mi akan sosok lelaki dengan logat kampungnya itu. Lelaki yang 8 tahun lalu membuatnya uring-uringan sendiri, lelaki yang selama ini membuat Hye Mi tak melirik pria lainnya, lelaki yang dulu hingga saat ini, bahkan –mungkin- seterusnya masih ia ingat dan rindukan.

Song Sam Dong.

"Sam Dong-_ah_, apa kau merindukanku?" gumamnya.

.

.

.

Restoran tempat Hye Mi dan lainnya ramai dengan para pengunjung. Hampir setiap meja sudah terpenuhi. Tak terkecual meja panjang yang ada di tengah-tengah restoran. Hye Mi dan lainnya sudah duduk behadap-hadapan. Hye Mi duduk di paling ujung, di depannya ada Baek Hee yang sedang memakan supnya. Di samping Hye Mi, Guru Kang bergurau dengan Yang Jin Man di sebelahnya. Jin Gook berada di sebelah Baek Hee sesekali terlihat berdiskusi kecil dengan pasangan Jason-Pil Sook.

Hye Mi masih berkutat dengan mangkuk nasinya ketika setiap orang heboh mengomentari televisi. Jin Gook bahkan berseru meminta salah satu pegawai mengeraskan volume suara.

"_Ini dia pemenang Grammy Awards, beri sambutan untuk Key."_ Riuh tepukan menggema di dalam televise. Sebuah nama tersebut mampu membuat Hye Mi mengalihkan pandangnya. Jin Gook melirik sekilas, ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi Hye Mi. Kilatan bahagia dan juga rindu terpancar di mata Hye Mi ketika wajah yang begitu familiar terpampang jelas di sana.

"Lihatlah, Sam Dong banyak berubah ternyata." Celetukan ringan guru Yang mengundang beberapa komentar dari yang lain. Mulai dari Baek Hee yang mengatakan Sam Dong terihat hebat, sampai Jason yang merasa dirinya lebih keren dari Sam Dong. Semua tertawa ceria. Hanya Hye Mi yang masih serius memandangi televisi, tidak lebih tepatnya ia memandangi Sam Dong lewat televisi.

Di layar kaca tampak Sam Dong memegangi piala Grammy, ia berdiri dihadapan microphone hendak emngucapkan beberapa sambutan.

"_Aku berterimakasih untuk ibuku yang selalu mendoakanku dari jauh_." Ujarnya mengawali. Semua terdiam mendengarkan, dalam hati guru Yang berharap namanya tersebut. Hye Mi bahkan mengabaikan rasa laparnya hanya untuk serius mendengarkan.

"_Untuk guru-guru Kirin. Presdir Jung yang menarikku masuk dalam Kirin, Guru Kang yang selalu mendidik kami dengan sabar yang selalu ada ketika kami butuhkan. Guru Yang yang malu-malu namun selalu bersemangat mengajari kami semua._"

Guru Yang berteriak kegirangan. Yang lain ikut menimpali, Hye Mi masih sama, fokus pada Sam Dong.

"Hye Mi-_ah_.." bisik Baek Hee, ia condongkan badannya mendekati Hye Mi. "Kira-kira apa kau akan disebut?" pertanyaan langsung Baek Hee membuat konsentrasi Hye Mi terpecah. Ia memandangi Baek Hee dingin. Baek Hee tertawa pelan ketika Hye Mi berdecak dan kembali menatap layar tv.

"…_juga untuk semua sahabatku, Jin Gook, Pil Sook, Jason, Baek Hee…_"

Keadaan riuh kembali. Mereka membanggakan diri ketika namanya tersebut. Jin Gook bahkan bersiul-siul. Baek Hee malah memandangi Hye Mi yang menekuk wajahnya. Kecewa jika namanya tak tersebutkan.

"… _dan terakhir_," hening. Semua terdiam mendengarkan kembali. Entah kenapa tangan Hye Mi terasa dingin. Ia tiba-tiba merasa gugup. Aneh.

"…_untuk teman, sahabat, sekaligus gadis yang membuatku percaya music dan terus melangkah._" Semua pandang tertuju pada Hye Mi yang gelisah hingga tak sadar ia menjadi pusat perhatian.

"_..Go Hye Mi. Ini untukmu Hye Mi-_ya." Akhir dari sambutan Sam Dong.

Ketika itu berakhir, semua menyoraki Hye Mi membuat Hye Mi malu. "Dasar bodoh, kenapa ucapan terimakasih ku seperti itu." keluh Hye Mi menutupi rasa bahagia yang membuncah di dadanya.

"Hye Mi, kau senang bukan." Canda Jason. Pil Sook menyikut perutnya dan memasang ekspresi marah pada Jason. Seolah mengatakan pada kekasihnya untuk tidak menggoda Hye Mi, meskipun Hye Mi tak tersinggung dengan gurauan Jason.

Hye Mi pura-pura disibukkan oleh makanannya, padahal pikirannya membayangkan kembali ekspresi Sam Dong yang juga berseri-seri ketika menyebut nama Hye Mi. Ekspresi bahagia yang Hye Mi sembunyikan disadari jelas oleh Jin Gook. Pria itu tersenyum sambil menegak minumannya.

Baek Hee menyikut pelan lengan Jin Gook. Ia menyadari perubahan ekspresi Jin Goo. Baek Hee mengangkat gelasnya meski tidak terlalu tinggi. "Mari kita bersenang-senang, Gook-_ah_."

Jin Gook tersenyum simpul, ikut mengangkat gelasnya untuk bersulang bersama.

.

.

.

Kaki Hye Mi terasa pegal. Ia memijat pelan kakinya sebelum tidur. Pesta reuni kecilnya berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu. Jin Gook yang mengantarnya dan Baek Hee pulang. Rasa lelah menyergap pundak Hye Mi. ia memukul-mukul bahunya pelan berharap rasa lelah itu hilang. Ketika matanya akan terpejam, ponselnya bergetar.

Hye Mi mengerang kecil. Dengan kesal ia mengambil ponsel merahnya dari meja samping tempat tidur. Ia melirik sekilas layar ponselnya. Panggilan luar negeri. Hye Mi mengerjap, sekali, dua kali, senyum langsung terkembang di wajahnya. Secara ajaib lelah yang ia rasakan hilang seketika.

Hye Mi bangun dari posisinya, "Halo?"

"_Hye Mi-_ya_.._" suara itu… suara yang selalu Hye Mi rindukan. Suara lelaki itu.

"Sam Dong-_ah_?" terdengar cekikian pelan di ujung sana. Hye Mi mengkerut. Kenapa Sam Dong malah tertawa?

"Sebegitu rindunya kau padaku Hye Mi? semangat sekali…" goda Sam Dong. Hye Mi meberengut sebal, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kembali.

"Aku memang merindukanmu." Suatu keajaiban Hye Mi begitu jujur akan perasaannya, biasanya ia akan menyangkal keras-keras. Nan jauh disana Sam Dong tertegun, sedikit terkejut dengan penuturan jujur Hye Mi.

"_Bagaimana bisa? Bukan kah minggu lalu aku juga meneleponmu?"_

"Bukan satu minggu, lebih tepatnya 9 hari yang lalu." Protes kecil Hye Mi_._

"_Wah… wah.. kau bahkan mencatat tanggalnya."_ Terdengar kekehan Sam Dong. Hye Mi merona, ia sedikit merutuki mulutnya yang tak bisa terkontrol. Ya, meskipun mereka terpaut jarak yang jauh tapi hal itu tak pernah membuat mereka benar-benar berjauhan. Bersyukurlah mereka hidup di jaman modern dimana telepon, email, mau pun voice call sudah diciptakan.

"Sam Dong-_ah_, ada apa menelepon malam-malam?" tanya Hye Mi. Ia tak ingin Sam Dong terus menggodanya.

Sam Dong berdeham pelan sebelum berkata, "_Aku rindu padamu, makanya aku langsung menelepon selepas acara. Ah iya, apa kau melihat aku di tv? Kudengar acara Grammy juga ditayangkan secara langsung disana_."

"Ya, aku lihat." Jawab Hye Mi, nadanya kembali seperti biasa. Ketus. Tapi Sam Dong sama sekali tak mengeluh.

"_Kau lihat_ _saat aku mendapat penghargaannya? Lihat saat aku menyebut namamu?_" yah inilah Sam Dong, sama seperti dulu, selalu blak-blakkan.

Hye Mi menggigit bibirnya pelan. Ia kembali merona, haruskah Hye Mi jujur? Tapi ia sangat malu mengakuinya.

"Mmmm.. itu.."

"_Hye Mi-_ya_, kau masih disana_?" Sam Dong bertanya lagi

"Ya, aku disini."

"_Hye Mi-_ya_, jawab aku. kau masih disana?"_ alis Hye Mi terangkat, ada apa ini? Ia melihat ponselnya. Layarnya masih menyala, menandakan panggilan mereka masih terhubung.

"Aku masih disini, Sam Dongie." Suara Hye Mi mengeras. Tapi Sam Dong terusa meracau menanyakan Hye Mi. apa mungkin…

"SONG SAM DONG, AKU MASIH DISINI." Teriak Hye Mi. Ia tak peduli jika ayah dan adiknya terbangun akibat teriakan ditengah malam. Yang Hye Mi khawatirkan adalah Sam Dong.

"_Ah, kau masih disana rupanya._" Nada riang Sam Dong menghilang. "_Hye Mi-_ya_, kurasa pendengaranku terganggu lagi_."

Hati Hye Mi mencelos, baru saja mereka melakukan panggilan. Kini Sam Dong tak bisa mendengar suaranya.

"_Tak apa kan jika aku tak bisa mendengarmu?_" tanya Sam Dong ragu. Hye Mi tertunduk. "Tidak apa" jawabnya.

"_Hye Mi-_ya_, tidak apa kan_?" ah, Hye Mi lupa jika Sam Dong tak bisa mendengar suara kecilnya. "YA TIDAK APA." Hye Mi setengah berteriak. Pintu kamarnya terbuka kasar. Go Hye Sung berdiri dengan muka kesal dan rambut acak-acakan.

"Kecilkan suaramu." Bentaknya. "SAM DONG OPPA, JANGAN MENELEPON MALAM HARI. MENGANGGU SAJA." Hye Sung ikut berteriak. Anak itu pergi setelah dilempar bantal oleh Hye Mi. Hye Mi berharap Sam Dong tidak bisa mendengar teriakan tak sopan Hye Sung. Untungnya Sam Dong memang tak mendengar. Jadi ia melanjutkan.

"Baiklah kurasa sekarang giliranku yang bercerita." Hye Mi mengangguk. Sepanjang malam Hye Mi terjaga mendengar cerita Sam Dong. Sesekali menimpali dengan teriakan. Tak peduli protesan Hye Sung di kamar sebelahnya.

Hye Mi tertawa cekikikan ketika Sam Dong membuat lelucon. Setelah itu tak ada lagi suara di seberang sana.

"Sam Dong-_ah_?"

"_Hye Mi, hem.. ada yang ingin aku katakan_." Alis Hye Mi bertaut. Apa yang ingin Sam Dong katakan?

"_Besok malam, kau datanglah ke sekolah Kirin. Ada kejutan menunggumu disana_." Hye Mi terdiam. "Kejutan?" gumamnya, tapi Sam Dong tak mendengar.

"_Jangan lupa besok malam di Kirin. Selamat malam Hye Mi, tidur yang nyenyak ya. Saranghae."_ Ucap Sam Dong mengakhiri percakapn malam mereka hari itu. Namun ia masih belum menutupnya. Meskipun tak mendengar, tapi Sam Dong merasa Hye Mi juga belum membalas ucapannya. Ia menunggu Hye Mi berkata hal yang sama. Tanpa Sam Dong ketahui Hye membalas lebih dari yang ia harapkan.

"Selamat malam, Sam Dong-_ah_. Saranghae." Bisik Hye Mi di akhir kata. Aaah sayang Sam Dong tak bisa mendengarnya. KLIK. Panggilan berakhir.

.

.

.

Sesuai perintah Sam Dong. Hye Mi datang berkunjung ke sekolah lamanya. Kirin Art School. Pukul 8 malam tak banyak anak yang berada di lingkungan sekolah. Hanya sebagian besar yang masih rajin latihan untuk mempersiapkan _showcase_ minggu depan.

Hye Mi memandangi anak laki-laki yang tengah menari _hip hop_ di panggung yang dulu di jadikan tempat _showcase_ palsu dirinya. senyuman kecil tersungging di wajah Hye Mi, ia mengingat kembali masa-masa dimana ia dan anggota Dream High lainnya masih bersekolah di Kirin.

Kakinya kembali melangkah. Hye Mi berjalan tak tentu arah. Ia lewati ruang latihan dia dahulu, dimana ia dan Sam Dong berlatih _dance_ setiap hari. Lagi-lagi Hye Mi tersenyum mengingat potongan kenangan yang lainnya. Puas mengenang masa-masa di tempat itu, Hye Mi kembali beranjak.

Kali ini kaki-kaki jenjangnya membawa ia ke ruang kelas special. Ruang itu masih sama, tampak beberapa coretan-coretan artristik masih melekat jelas di dinding-dinding kelas. Di dalam pun masih tersimpan empat bangku. Miliknya, Jin Gook, Pil Sook, dan tentunya Sam Dong. Entah mengapa saat melihat suasana kelasnya dulu ia teringat tentang Sam Dong yang dulu pernah memberinya plester dan mengatakan sebuah janji untuknya. Hye Mi menghela napas. Tangannya bersedekap, memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Bukan karena suhu yang dingin, tentu saja tidak karena hari itu adalah musim semi. Tapi karena ia merasa suatu perasaan yang entah bagaimana terasa hilang.

Hye Mi berbalik pergi. Hari semakin larut. Saat Hye Mi kembali ke panggung aula, anak penari _hip hop_ itu sudah pergi. Sekolah besar Kirin menjadi sepi. Hye Mi menenggok kesegala arah mencari jika saja masih ada murid yang tersisa. Nihil. Sekolah terlanjur sepi.

Hye Mi bukan seorang penakut, tapi jika harus memilih, ia lebih baik segera pulang daripada terus berada di sekolah sendirian. Ia mengeratkan pegangan tasnya sebelum melangkah keluar gedung.

Baru lima langkah pertama, lampu-lampu disekitar panggung menyala. Menyoroti panggung yang kosong. Hye Mi terhenti, fokosnya tertuju pada tengah-tengah panggung. Dari balik dinding panggung satu bayangan muncul. Bayangan tinggi, berjalan tegap mendekatinya.

Hye Mi memiringkan kepalanya. Ia terus memperhatikan sosok bayangan itu. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas. Mata Hye Mi terbeliak kaget ketika sosok itu tampak jelas di kedua matanya.

Mulut Hye Mi menganga, "Sam Dong-_ah_…" lirihnya.

Song Sam Dong dengan senyum khasnya membawa sebuket bunga aster merah. "Hye Mi-_ya_." Sahut Sam Dong. Ia berjalan mendekati Hye Mi. memberikan buket bunga itu pada tangan Hye yang kaku diam.

"Aster merah?" tanya Hye Mi heran, jika orang lain memberikan mawar untuk seorang wanita, kenapa Sam Dong berbeda?

"Kenapa memangnya? Kau tak menyukainya? Aster merah melambangkan cinta dan kesabaran." Jelas Sam Dong. Tapi Hye Mi tetap tak mengerti. Ia terus menatap Sam Dong tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Sam Dong menggeleng heboh, "Kau masih tak mengerti?" pekiknya. Bibir Hye Mi mengerucut sebal, ia berdecak. Untuk apa lelaki yang telah lama pergi ini datang hanya untuk memberinya aster dan membuatnya merasa bodoh? Hye Mi akan berbalik namun tangannya tertahan oleh Sam Dong.

"Aster itu artinya cinta dan kesabaran. Aku memberikan itu untukmu sebagai lambang cintaku dan rasa terimakasih atas kesabaranmu karena sudah menungguku, Hye Mi-_ya_." Sam Dong tersenyum manis. Ia menatap lekat Hye Mi yang sudah merona.

Hye Mi tertunduk malu. Ia hempaskan pegangan Sam Dong dan berbalik, berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah pipinya.

Langkah Sam Dong terdengar mendekat. Di hadapan Hye Mi yang masih mendongak Sam Dong tertunduk mengamati wajah Hye Mi dalam-dalam. Tangannya memegang dagu Hye Mi lembut membawa mata Hye Mi menatap balik matanya.

"Itu sambutanmu untukku?" tanyanya dengan kilat jenaka. Alis Hye Mi mengkerut tak mengerti.

"Setelah 8 tahun lamanya, tak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku? Kau tidak merindukanku? Padahal aku sangat rindu padamu."

Hye Mi menggumam tak jelas, terlihat jelas ia salah tingkah. Sam Dong tertawa rentangkan lengannya lalu merengkuh Hye Mi lembut dalam dekapannya. Ia mencium aroma tubuh Hye Mi yang selalu ia rindukan. Memejamkan mata sesaat mencoba meresapi rasa rindu Hye Mi.

Tubuh Hye Mi menegang kaku. Ia terkejut dengan pelukan tiba-tiba Sam Dong, meskipun begitu rasanya nyaman untuk Hye Mi. Dengan perlahan tangan Hye Mi yang memegang buket bunga ikut terangkat membalas pelukan Sam Dong. Kepalanya tersandar nyaman di dada bidang lelaki itu.

Kepala Sam Dong tertunduk, ia berbisik pelan. "Aku pulang, Hye Mi"

Dibalik bahu Sam Dong, Hye Mi tersenyum senang. "Selamat datang kembali, Sam Dongie." Balasnya lembut. Keduanya terus berpelukan, mengerkspresikan rindu yang tertahan selama 8 tahun lamanya.

"Aku juga sangat merindukanmu." Lanjut Hye Mi.

.

.

.

"Hye Mi-_ya_?"

"Mmm…"

"Besok, kita ke Dambong ya."

"Dambong? Ada apa? Apa bibi sakit?" kepala Hye Mi mendongak menatap Sam Dong. Lama.

"Tidak. Ibuku hanya ingin bertemu dengan calon menantunya saja." Sam Dong memeluk Hye Mi lebih erat. Ia tak sempat melihat wajah Hye Mi yang tersipu malu.

"Baiklah."

.

.

.

_END_

Yaaaah oneshoot datang lagi, kali ini mengenai Sam Dong-Hye Mi dari Dream High 1. Kyaaaa… aku suka banget sama mereka dan ngeship mereka baik berdasarkan peran di Dream High maupun kenyataan alias aku juga HyunZy shipper. Maaf bagi yang suka TaecZy.

Menurut readers, ending yang sebenernya kaya gimana? SamDong-HyeMi atau HyeMi-JinGook. Kalo boleh tau nih sebenernya HyeMi suka kan sama SamDong? Jadi akhirnya SamDong-HyeMi kan? #maksa hehe. Oke deh ditunggu komennya^^


End file.
